Somebody to Love
by kelsey1593
Summary: Leah got the short end of the stick in Twiligh. Her fathers death and the man she loved falls in love with her cousin.This stroy is about finding your true soul mate and finding your self on your way. This story is about, well,finding Somebody To Love!
1. Preface

**This is chapter one of my second fanfic!**

**It's about one of my favorit charactors that got the short end of the stick in twilight!**

**Hope you like it!**

**I live for reviews so don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Somebody To Love**

**Preface**

I'm running because I can. There is nothing stopping me from just running as far away from this life as my long powerful legs will take me. There is nothing keeping me here, everyone would be better off without me. I know what people think and a lot awful, … and true. I am a bitch but for good reason. I have to see the man I loved with another and the man I love now in love with a vampire. Why does good hate me? Why must he punish me so harshly?

_Leah, come on!_ Seth's little voice popped into my head. _You know your not going to go far before you turn around and come home. So why not save mom the worry and just come home now? Please?_

_I'm not coming home Seth, not this time. As soon as I get as far away from her I will change back and I will never go wolf again._ I said. It was true, I was running as far away from La Push as I can and then never go wolf. I don't need anyone in my mind right now, especially my baby brother. He really worried about what whats on other peoples minds, he almost cared so much that you would swear they were his own thoughts and problems. _Go home Seth!_

_Leah come on! You have to come back with me and Seth. _Jacob said. What the hell was he doing wolf. The one day I need my mind to myself he shows up. He must know he is one of the reasons I'm running away. If not then he is stupider then I thought. _When I ran away it didn't do any good. It won't you any good either. You think running away is the answer from you problem but it's not. I've learned that the hard way._

_You know nothing about what is the answer to my problem. _

_I've been in your shoes, remember. It helps at first but then it starts to hurt more. There is nothing to distract you from thing about that person you love but can't have. _He said

_Mom is really going to miss you. _Seth added. He was worried he would never see me again. What a stupid kid, he thinks I would come home just because mom will miss me. _I'll miss you, too! _

God that kid really knows how to play the sympathy card. He wined and started to run home. _Wait Seth...I'm coming home. _I never came home because of what either of them said. I came home because I had no clothes or money.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Well thats the Preface...tell me what you think and if you want the second chapter.**

**Can you also tell me about my writing, please!**


	2. I want to be free

**This is chapter two!**

**Hope you like it and like always tell me what you think**

**and if you want the next chapter.**

**I'll only post the next chapter when people tell me they want it.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

"Leah, why do you put me threw this?" mom said as I sat down to the kitchen table with the biggest plate of eggs I have ever seen. Being wolf sure makes me hungry.

"Mom, I'm sorry I made you worry. But think about how I feel for once. Aren't you curious as to why I keep running away? I mean if was perfectly happy the way I am do you think I would run away?" I said in what I thought was a calm and collected tone. Turns out I was pretty much yelling at her. She just stood there looking at me with wide eyes

"Sorry your so unhappy." she turned and walked into the living room. I just eat me eggs and went up stairs. I don't want to be mean to my mom but it just seems to come out that why. I know she'll forgive me because thats what she does. I always seem to be bitchy at the people I love.

When I was younger I would never even think about yelling at my mom, I wouldn't even get mad at her when she was late picking up from school. I was not always this way, this mean and this angry. I put me head phones in my ears and turned on my iPod. I stared up at the celling as a soft song played in my ear, this was the only way I felt calm and collected. I never thought of anything but the melody when I was listening to music. I miss playing music. Did I forget to mention I use to play the guitar? Well yeah, I did. I was pretty good, too, in till I got this awful cures. My hands are to big to play right. Stupid, right?

I was laying on my bed for, god knows how long, when my music turned off (dead battery). I got up to the sound of yelling. It was Seth and Jake.

"... why not?" I heard Seth yell.

"How many times do I have to tell you? This is not a pack! If you want us to be with Sam and them so bad go join his pack but I can't." Jake yelled back. I ran down stairs. There was no chance of me missing this dog show.

"Boys! Boys! Why don't you take it down a notch?" Charlie said as he walked in the door. "Whats all the fuss about any ways?"

"Nothing! It's over anyways. I was just leaving." Jake said as he made his way to the door.

"Say hello to you dad for me." Charlie said. Jake didn't say anything he just walked out. "Where's you mom kids?"

"Up stairs in her room." Seth said in a low voice. I could tell he was upset so I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What was the fight about anyways?" I asked when Charlie went up stairs.

"I missed the guys. So I asked Jake if he would conceder joining Sam's pack again and he went ballistic." Seth said waving his hands over his head.

"Jake is touchy theses days, isn't he? Since he fell in love with that half leach and his beloved Bella turned into a full one. I don't know how he could love some thing that he's suppose to kill." Why can't he love me? "So how's on patrol today?"

"You are." Seth huffed out the words and turned to go into the living room. I never thought I would say this but I was happy I was on patrol. I needed to stretch me legs. But most of all I need to see something besides the four walls that make up the small house that I called hell (I mean home. Oops)

I get out side and run straight into the woods. I ripped of all my clothes not caring who was looking and felt my body burst into flames as my body changed from it's human state to it's wolf form. I started to run as fast as my body could take me. I felt my legs stretch and burn, it wasn't a bad burning it was a good burning, like the type of burn that lets you know your still alive. I was running so fast I didn't even pay attention to anything around me, wasn't even patrolling really, I was just running.

I really didn't want to stop. I just wanted to run and be free. I wanted so much to be like the birds in the sky and the deer drinking from the lake beside me. I wanted to be by myself not worried about anyone but me.

The wind blew throw me fur, giving me shivers up my spine. I smelled the air and my nose was met by the smell of pine. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized how far I had ran. I weighed out how much I needed clothing and money against how much I just wanted to be free and clothing and money won again. But I did know I wanted to go. Go as far away as I could so. I turned around and booked it home.

I got home at around midnight. I snuck in my front door and up the stairs into my room. I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and stuffed as much clothes in it as I could. I lifted up my matrices and grabbed all the money I had saved up for collage. I also took my bank card witch had over a thousand dollars from my job playing guitar at Moon 'n' Stars club in Port Angeles on weekends when I was fourteen. I would play with their band and they would pay me well. I was about to leave when I spotted my guitar in the corner of my eye. I knew I wasn't that good at playing anymore but I thought I good learn to play again with huge hands. So I grabbed it and headed down the stairs. I was almost to the door when I heard someone come down the stairs. I tried to make it to the door before they made I down but to late.

"Where are you going Leah?" Seth asked rubbing his eyes like a child.

"No of your business, so go to bed." I snapped. I thought if I left with him mad at me it would be better for the both of us.

"Leah, don't do this." he said in a pleading tone.

"Seth, I don't want to be here. I'm old enough to leave if I want to. None of you childish pleading will make me stay. Now why don't you be a good puppy and go to bed!" I turned and opened the door.

"If you care, I'll miss you." he turned and went up stairs. God I hate that kids kind heart. I left the house and got into my car. This is the first night of my life as a free woman. I don't have anyone to worry about but my self and I don't need anyone. I thought to myself as I started the car and drove onto the open road.


	3. Because I got high

**So you guys like my story so far?**

**This is chapter three and this is where the adventure**

**begins for our young run away Leah!**

**She is a little difrent in this chapter because she is trying to find herself and doesn't know where she fits.**

**Tell me what you think and if you want th fourth chapter!**

I drove passed the welcome sign into Port Angeles. At that point I had made up my mind to stay at Star's house for the night. I needed sleep and I was almost sure she would let me stay the night. We were really close when I played at Star 'n' Moon. She was the drummer and we were best friends. I lost touch with her after I quit playing with the band.

I pulled up to her house at about noon. It looked even more run down since I seen it last. The dark red paint that covered the house was peeling and the widows were filthy. I stepped on to the concrete porch and rang the door bell. Almost admittedly she answered the door.

"Leah! I knew you would come. I saw it in a dream." Her hair was longer then it was the last time I seen her and she seemed to be skinnier.

"Really? Well your looks my be different but your still the same Star." She was always very weird. She was a flower child, and she takes after her mom in the fact she is a hippie (in that she is stoned all the time) and she thinks she can see the future. She is out there but she's a great friend.

"Come in!" she said as she walked into the smoke filled dimness. I fallowed and sat on a large chair that was covered in dust. "How long are you staying for?"

"I was just planing on staying the night." I said as I looked around but I really couldn't see anything but her from the dim light that was coming throw the black curtains.

"Who is this Star?" A smooth voice said from the other side of the room. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spook. I looked to where the voice came from and I adjusted my eyes so I could see who it was that spoke. There was a small man sitting on a love seat smoking what smelled like weed.

"This is Leah, Moonie." she said in a even tone. "Leah, this is my brother, Moonie." so her name is star and her brothers name is Moonie. Their parents had to be high when they named them.

"Nice to meet you!" he said in a welcoming but even tone. "So you'll be staying with us the night. Groovy!" OK who the hell says groovy in the 21 century?

"Nice to meet you, too. And yeah if you'll let me." I looked at Star.

"Duh! Your welcome here anytime. I hope you don't mine a bit of grass tho?" she said in a humorous tone.

"No, I don't mind at all. Actually, if you have any to spare, that would be groovy." I tied not to laugh as I said the last word.

We spent the whole night eating and smoking weed. It was the most fun I'd had in a long time. I don't know what came over me that night, I never did drugs, but that day was just so messed up I need something to help me relax.

I woke up the next morning on the couch with the biggest head ached and I vague recollection of what I did the night before. I sat up to fast and my head started to hurt even more. I put my head in my hands and said "Damn! I ain't doing that any more."

"Was that your first time high?" A voice said in a smooth voice. I looked up and saw Moonie staring at me.

"No, not really." I had been high before but it only took like two puffs of a joint to get me as high as a kite.

"Your really good at guitar!" he said with a smile. "Why did you stop playing at our club?"

"Your club?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah! The Star 'n' Moon. You knew Star and I owned it right?" He was still smiling and it was kind of scaring me.

"No, I didn't know that." I said in a low voice. My head was still killing me and I couldn't even see straight. All I could see clearly was Moon's face. He was really hot when you could see him in the light. He had blond hair that was curly and straight at the same time. It came down to his ears and across his face. He had the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen and his skin was like porcelain. He was just perfect. For that second, when I really got a good look at him, my head stopped hurting. I also felt care free and I didn't even know where I was. All I knew was he was right there and I couldn't stop staring at him.

He must have felt the same way because he was staring right back at me. "has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes?" he was staring at me with such intensity that I thought he was staring right into my soul. I never answered him but I got up and moved closer to him. I sat next to him and I was inches away from his face and was about to kiss him but I was stopped midway.

There was yelling coming from Star's room and there was smashing and glass breaking.


	4. Monster

**You asked for it! Here it is...**

**CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed all my chapters so far.**

**This chapter is touching on the topic of abusive relationships.**

**I thought if I was going to write I might as well put in a serious topic that teaches a lesson. **

**Hope you like and and tell me if you want another chapter!**

**P.S yes she did!**

"Get out of my house you bastard!" I heard Star yell and then a loud bang. Moon got up and ran to her bed room. I fallowed him and saw what all the noise was about. Star was on the floor moaning. The whole room was trashed. Everything was everywhere. I looked at the man that was standing over Star. He had a crazy look in his eyes and he stared straight at me like he was about to attack.

"Get out Rick!" Moon said in a clam but harsh tone.

"What are you going to do, stoner?" He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I'll kick your ass!" Moonie was getting closer to him and his sister. "If that don't work I'll call the cops."

"You know you can't do that. The cops will bust you for your little hobby. The second they walk throw the door they'll smell it." He laughed and he moved away from Star and closer to me. "Pretty girl friend you got here. How did you catch such a beautiful woman?" He was standing right next to me now and he was checking me out.

"Get the hell away from me you creep." I was trying to keep my temper down but it wasn't working I could feel my skin starting to get hot. He pulled a knife out and came closer to me. "You've just gone and done the stupidest thing in your whole life." I started to scream because I was fighting to change but it was coming. "Get Star out of here and don't be scared! I'll explain it all later." I said to Moon.

Then I went full wolf in a split second. I growled at Rick and he tried to get away from but with one flick of my paw he was down. I clawed him and almost instantly he was dead. I could tell because he was in two pieces.

_Leah! What the hell did you just do? _ Jacob's voice popped into my head. _You just killed a man._

_Screw off Jake. I don't need you telling me what I already know. _I calmed myself down and changed back into my human form.

"What the hell Leah?" Moonie said as he walked into the bed room.

"I can explain!" I a calm voice so he wouldn't think I was about to go all wolf on him too.

Star walked in and stood next to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. "She is a werewolf." she said as if she was telling him they had no milk. "I thought you were smart? All that weed must be messing with your IQ."

"How did you know that?" I asked puzzled

"One, you just turned into a large wolf in the middle of my house and two, you say some crazy shit when your high." Star laughed.

"So your okay with the fact she's a werewolf?" Moonie asked kind of hysterical.

"Well, yeah! She did just save my life." Star looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem!" I said smiling back. Then at the moment I realized I had to run away. I just killed a man ( if you could call him a man). I was suddenly overwhelmed with grief. I feel to my knees and started to weep. "I didn't want you kill him! I just wanted to stop him from hurting anyone."

"It's OK." Moon came over to my side and laid his hand on my shoulder. I removed my face from my hands and looked up at him.

"So you don't think I'm a monster who killed a man?" I asked still crying.

"He was the monster. I don't care if you a werewolf." he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Personally, I think it's wicked." Star said from behind us. " What are you going to do about the body? You could do the whole Sweeney Todd thing and bake him into a pie!"

"I have to go!" I said. "I just killed a man!" I was going to jail.

"I'm coming with you." Moon said with a smile.

"So am I." Star came to my other side and hugged me. "You saved me! The least I can do is be a run away from the cops with you."

I got up and grabbed my things. Star and Moonie packed their things and sat on either side of me. "are you sure you want to do this with me? I would understand if you didn't." I looked at the two of them real hard.

"Yeah!" Star said with a smile.

"What about you Moonie?" I looked straight at him.

"I don't know why but I don't think I can just let you leave me. I want to go with you because I want to be with you. If that makes any sense." I looked at his perfect lips the whole time he was talking and I couldn't wait for him to finish talking so I could kiss them.

" I know exactly what your talking about!" I lightly placed my lips on his and they were a perfect fit. He wasn't happy with just a light kiss, no, he wrapped his hands around me waist and moved me closer to him so he could kiss me harder and with more passion.

"OK! Lets go." Star said in an impatient tone. We all walked to the the car and got in. I put the key in and started the engine. I was about to pull out when Star yelled "Stop!"

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot the weed!"


	5. An hour getting ready for this?

**People seem to like this story and what to hear what happens next really bad!**

**So I went right to work and wrote the 5th chapter as fast as I could.**

**Please tell me what you think about my writing.**

**Good or Bad I don't care. I need constructive criticism if I'm going to be a great writer!**

**Once again kudos to all my devoted readers and reviewers!**

"I have to pee!" Star said for the 30th time since we left. "I mean really bad."

"I was hoping we could get out of the city before we make a pit stop." I said in an agravitated tone.

"Please! Look a McDonald's." She pointed out the window to the big '_M_' down the street.

"Fine but this is the last stop in till we get out of the state. So if anyones hungry grab some fries wail you in there." I said pulling into the parking lot. "In and out as fast as you can. OK?"

"Aye, aye captain!" Star got out and saluted me. "I'll be back as fast as my bloater will allow!"

I turned to Moon and smiled. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah but not for food!" he playfuly growled at me and undid his seatbelt. He moved closer to me and placed his arm around my waist and leaned over and softly kissed my neck and collarbone. I let out a giggle which is a new sound to me. I have never giggled since I was thirteen and Simon Lennon kissed me in the schools production of Romeo and Juliet. There is something about Moon that brings out the girl in me again. I haven't felt like a real girl because of my stupid genetics. When I became a werewolf and had to cut all of my hair of and I froze in time.

"Oh my god! Did I just giggle?" I said as I started to turn red.

"Yes and I think it is the cutest sound I have ever heard." how corny but somehow I don't care. It is still one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. "So tonight I was thinking we could get a hotel for the night. I have my fathers credit card so no one needs to know it was us. Plus by then we will be out of the state so on one will even be looking for us."

"OK!" at that point I had very dirty thoughts going throw my head about what exactly he wanted a hotel room for but my thoughts were interrupted by Star.

"OK! Lets go." as she slid into the back seat Moon slid away from me. I started the car and we were off.

Twelve hours, 183 miles, six joints and forty-three badly sung songs along to the radio later we are in a place called Portland. When stopped at the nearest hotel and I couldn't book a room fast enough. Whe we finely did I booked it right to room 203.

"What's your rush?" Star asked as I hopped up and down in the elevator.

"Nothing, I'm just over tired and I can't wait to get into _bed_." I answered.

"Me too! I'm dropping." Moonie said fallowed by small giggle.

"So who's sleeping where?" Star asked already knowing the answer.

"I guess Leah and I will sleep in the two bed room and you can take the other one." Moon said in his smooth voice.

"Fine!" she didn't seem to happy with the answer but she knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted so she didn't ask.

When we got up stairs Moon and I ran straight to our room leaving Star in our dust. We opened the door and I ran straight to the bath room for two reasons: one, I really needed to go and second, I need to make my self presentable. I got in the shower and used the best smelling shampoo and soap. I found my tooth brush and I brushed my teeth for like ten minutes. I found a hair dryer under the sink and tried to make what little hair I had look awesome. I put on my hottest shirt and skirt. In total I think I spent an hour in the bath room getting ready for what was going to the biggest night of my life.

I came out of the bathroom and saw Moon laying there all perfect and hot. The second I saw him my heart started to flutter and nothing else in the world mattered but him. I mean I had just killed a man and I didn't even care. All I was thinking about was Moon. At that moment I realized why I felt so strongly about Moon, why I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was my soul mate, my world, my everything and I had imprinted on a hippie.

"Whoa! I didn't think it was possible but you look more beautiful then the last time I saw you." He said as he turned of the T.V and sat up.

"It's nothing really. I just got a shower." I said trying to hide the fact that I just spent an hour getting ready for him. That would sure boost his ego. I went over to my bed and laid down. I tried not to look at him but it was so hard. I decided I would look over for a second to see if he was looking at me too.

I turned my head slowly and looked over to his bed. He wasn't there, my breath quickened and I looked around the room. I was about to call his name when he popper up from under my bed and jumped on me.

"I have a question for you." He said as he got on top of me and pined me down. He looked down at me and then he gently kissed me. It was so sensational that I shivered.

"Ask away." I said looking up at him with a smile.

"If you bit me will I turn into a werewolf?" he leaned in close to my face and he smelled really good. Not just weed but he had a smell like the woods after a fresh rainfall. "Whoa! Your hot."

"I know! It comes with being a were wolf. Were like the opposite of vampires." Oops, did I just say that?

"There's such things as vampires?" He gasped. "Like blood sucking, walking dead, biting you and you turn into a vampire too, vampire?"

"Um... well... yeah!" I still can't believe I let that slip out.

"Oh my god! I thought that was only in movies and stuff. Have you ever seen one?"

"Have I seen one?" I laughed "Not only have I seen one I have seen over 500. Vampires are a werewolf's enemy. I fight them."

"Really?" His mouth was wide open in shock.

"Yeah! Why would I lie about stuff then?" I looked at him and I couldn't help but laugh. The look on his face was priceless and he was still pinning me down to the bed.

"That is so cool." His eyes light up like a kid at Christmas.

"Lets stop talking about them, OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"And can you get off me?" I asked in a humors tone.

"Yeah! Sorry!" He got off me and started to laugh. There was a knock at the door so we stopped laughing. I had no clue who it was, in that moment I thought it might be a cop of something. That was in till I heard the small little voice of Star from the other side of the door.

"Let me in! It's no fun smoking weed alone."

**Of course there's more to this story but you will never know what it is...**

**That is you won't know what it is if you don't tell me you want to**

**hear what happens to Leah!**

**Does she get caught? **

**You'll never know if you don't tell me you want the next chapter.**


	6. They had to use that picture?

**Chapter Six! **

**Before I start writing this chapter I would like to thank **

**the dedicated reviewer**

**I live for reviews so please RR after you read!**

**Thank you!**

Aftera fun night of truth or dare that ended with us getting yelled at by the night manager and getting kicked out three-thirty in the morning we were on the road again. We were all tried but we didn't let it show. Star was singing along to every song that came on the radio and jumping around in the back seat.

I was just all smiles for some reason, I was just so happy that I couldn't stand not showing it. I had changed more then most do in a life time and I knew what had caused that change. Lets just say '_it' _ about six feet tall, blond haired, dreamy eyed and breathed in more weed then oxygen.

"Where shall we dine Thelma?" Star asked after singing along to a bad Britteny Spears song.

"I don't know Louise? How about we let J.D here!" I used an ascent so I sounded like Thelma.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Moon asked in a questioning tone as he raised one of his perfect eye brows.

"Oh my god! Have you not watched Thelma and Louise? Gasp!" Star said in a shocked tone.

"No, because most likely it's a chick flick." he answered.

"So what if it's a chick flick! It is still one of the best movies ever. I cried when the went into the Grand Canyon."She was kind of getting upset now.

"So not only is it a chick flick, it's a suicidal chick flick." He was tauting her now. Her rebuttal to this was sticking out her tongue. "That's so mature."

"I know right." She came back with. "So, really tho, where are we going to eat? I'm starved."

"McDonald's again?" I asked.

"Yeah! I can never get enough big macs." Star said in a high pitched voice.

We got our food and were on the road again. We drove from Portland (the city of roses) to Springfeild (famous for being the setting of the Simpsons.) and stopped at every interesting town we drove throw. I was starting to think that running away from the cops may have been why we left but it wasn't what was making us just keep going. I was having the most fun I ever had in my whole life, to be truthful we almost never talked about the cops or what had happened. I think we all knew that the cops wouldn't be that worried about, what looked like, an animal attack. They wouldn't even think we had anything to do with it. We we're right in till we stopped in to a hotel for the night and saw the news.

"These three are are suspects in a murder in Port Angeles. If you have any information or have seen either of them call crime stoppers." Thats all it took a short line and a flash of three of our faces.

We all sat there in shock. None of us could say a word. We just stared at the screen, at our pictures, the end to fun and life. One of us finely said something but it wasn't who I expected. "That was the worst picture they could have used." We both looked at Moonie with mouths wide opened.


	7. The 'C' word

**This chapter seven and the story's not over yet!**

**Not by a long shot!**

**I'm Pretty sure what happens in this story is going to shock you.**

**So keep reading and RR!**

"Where are we going to go?" Moon asked as we all started to panic. "Lets go to Europe!"

"We can't leave the U.S, you know that!" Star said looking lovingly at her brother.

"Well get get fake passports!" He said looking back at his sister but this look wasn't lovingly it was more pleading. "Don't bring that up!"

"Bring what up?" I said in a harsh tone. "Do I not know something?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." He wrapped his arm around my waist. I knew they were hiding something I was willing to do anything to find out. I already killed a man so they knew it, too.

"Can you tell me anyways?" I asked in a pleading way.

"Can you just drop it please?" Moon asked looking me in the eyes and I could see he really wanted my to drop it. I did but I would bring it up later.

"OK! So where staying in the country?" I asked both of them.

"Moonie has to but I wouldn't tell you why!" Star said in here child like voice. I looked at her for a minute and saw how much she looked like a child as well. She still had a black and she had a bandage on her head. I felt so sorry for her, having to up with that sad excuse for a man beating her up like that, and now she has to run from her home for something I did.

"You two should go home!" I said after asking myself if they really need to run. "I mean you didn't really do anything so you won't get in that much trouble!" I tied to be strong but I think something way wrong with me because I started to cry. I knew what I had to do. "Plus your slowing me down and I don't you need you two!" I fought the tears that were about to pour out of me.

"You don't want us here?" Star asked.

"She's not telling us that because she thinks it, she's telling us what will make it easier for us to leave. She wants us to think she hates us." Moon said examining my face. He could tell I was close to tears and was tell a lie. I don't know how because I was very good at hiding my feelings. "I know this because I do the same thing to mom and dad and everyone else I love so they won't care when I die."

"What the Hell?" I asked after I heard the word _'die'_ .

"I have cancer." he said like he was telling me what time it was. " I've had it five years now, since I was fourteen. I just stopped chemotherapy." still in the same even tone he said this as he went throw the mini fridge and hauled out three little bottles of vodka.

"What? You have cancer..." I slapped him.

"That's a first, usually people say I'm sorry you have to go throw that." He smiled. "Not that I'm complaining because I was getting sick of it anyways."

"... and you never told me?" I sat down on the bed. I was kind of in shock. I just met him, fell in love with him, and now I found out he might only be in my life for a little while. No, I wasn't going to let that happen. "So it worked right? The chemotherapy?"

"I wish I could tell you it did but... it didn't. The doctors gave me a shit load of medical marijuana and said for me to live my life to it's fullest." he chugged all three of the little bottles and turned to face me. "I am! So don't you dare fake that you don't want me here because this is me living life to it's fullest. Here with you!"

I kissed him softly but like always he pushed me into a more passionate kiss. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too." he whispered back. "I'm glade I found you."

Our love feast was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Open up" a mans voice said from the other side of the door. The voice sounded a little like Jacob. I got up slowly and looked throw the peep hole in the door. I froze at the sight of a tall muscular Quileute staring back at me with a fierce look on his face.

"Who is is?" Star grabbed a pillow and looked like a little girl watching a scary movie.

"It's Jacob." I said signing. I opened the and staring him down. "What the hell are you doing her?"

* * *

**This is going to be the last chapter for a while. I'm king of writers block!**

**If anyone has any ideads tell me!**


	8. You Can't Imprint Twice

**This is chapter 8!**

**After a lot of computer problems and a bad case of writers block,**

**I'm back and full of ideas!**

**So read & review!**

"What the hell is wrong with you Leah? You just ran away and didn't even tell anyone! Your mom and Seth are worried sick about you, don't even get me started about Sam..." Jack said so loud that I thought Star was going to cry. "And who the hell are these people?"

"These are my friends and Jake take it down a notch. and stop spiting on me, I wanted the news , not the weather. I really don't care what you say and I don't are was misses me." I turned and started to pack my bag again.

"You don't care at all that you killed a man do you? I bet you were having so much fun with your stoner friends to think about anyone but yourself!" I just ignored him but I hear what he said, and it hurt. Not only because he thought I was that heartless but the fact I was that heartless. To be truthful I never thought about that man, all I knew was he was yelling, flicking stuff, and he was hitting my only real friend in the world. He could have a family, a child, he was a person.

"Lay off her man!" Moon stood between Jake and me. I was still packing and I was almost done until Jake had to go and be an ass.

"Your coming home Leah! People are going to link you to us and the pack. We are all going to be in shit cause your an idiot." Jake said as he stepped around Moon and was now right next to me. He grabbed my wrist and made me turn to face him. "You are you such a heartless bitch?"

"Let go of me Jake!" I said calm but forceful. He made his grip tighter and slapped me.

"Get off her you steroid injecting bastard" Stars voice shocked all of us, Star the most. Next thing any of us knew. Star was on Jakes back and was punching him in the head. Jake said ow an couple times but then he started to laugh. He let go of me wrist and was still laughing. "That's better! Don't you ever put your hands on her again or all go all stoner on your ass."

"I didn't think it was possible to imprint twice." Jake said jokingly "Hey! Star right?"

"What's it to you?" She said still hanging on his back but she laid off on the slugs to the head.

"I want to know the name of my second love." Jake said still laugh. I his head I knew he was trying to figure out what was going on. "and Star, can you get off me?"

"If you promise to shut up! I hate when people yell." He nodded and got off him.

"Wait! What the hell do you mean second love?" Moon asked as he made his way to Star's and my side.

He didn't get to use because he passed out after two steps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum!**

**What happened to moon? Why did he Faint?**

**Will they be found?**

**Lots of Questions but where are the answers?**

**That questions easy to answer... keep reading.**

**  
P.S**

**This chapter and a few that fallow will be in Moons POV.**

I woke up in heaven.

I really had thought I had died. The last thing I could remember was waking over to Star and Leah to keep that creep away from my life. My life... Leah was my life at that point. I loved her... I loved her smile and frown. The way she crinkled her nose when she was mad at me. The way her lips fit perfectly with my. How she was strong but beautiful and how her eyes could draw me to her and keep me there for hours. I may have been a stoner but I still had some brain cell and they were screaming her name twenty-four seven.

I had to be in heaven because there she was, the most beautiful angle in heaven, Leah. Then I looked around the small car that we were in. I had a headache that was making my whole body hurt. My head was in Leah's laps and she was smoothing down my hair so it was out of my face. She hadn't noticed me looking at her yet. The window was rolled down so a warm wind was fill the car and wiping across me face but it felt nice. Th e sun was just setting and I could see the colors reflect of Leah's perfect features. It made her dark hair look almost gold.

Then I noticed him. That idiot from the hotel and he was driving. I pulled my eyes away from Leah to glare at him. Then I saw something I didn't like at all. This thung and my baby sister were holding hands. Star was staring at him like I stared at Leah. Crap! She loved him. I couldn't stand it any longer so I turned my attention back to the angel.

"Your awake." she said in a small voice. "You've been out cold for a full twenty-four hours or more. We're almost there."

"Almost where?" I tried to sit up but I fell right back down into her laps.

"Shh! Settle down. We're going to a doctors." She was smoothing my forehead with her finger tips and it sent shivers down my spin. I looked up at her and I saw her brow was heavy with thought or worry. I needed to know what she was thinking .

"What's wrong?" I asked whispering. My throat was so dry I could speak any louder then a wispier.

"I have to ask a blood sucker a favor." She said with a sigh. "I can't believe you never told me you had cancer."

"What do you mean blood sucker?" I asked. I thought for a moment and realized she must have meant vampire. We must be going to see the vampire family she told me about, the one with the doctor for a _'father'._

"Your up!" Star said as she turned her head to face us. She smiled and I could tell this is the happiest she had been a while. She looked at me closely and the smile disappeared. She had a rough life. The way our father treated her like crap and our mom wouldn't talk to her anymore.

"So why are we going to the vampires house?" I asked.

"How do you feel about blood?" Jacob asked in a laughing tone and then tensed up and tightened his grip on the wheel .

"Jake what's wrong with you? That's only if he is sick and dieing." Star said as she slapped him on the arm.

"What, from what you told me this is his only hope." Jake said with a sigh. "I'm sorry." he looked back at me for a second with sorry eyes and then back at the road. Then the car started to spin and everything went black.

**Want to be in the next chapter?**

**Just tell me why you want to and your name(don't have to be your real name but it has to be a first name and a last name ex. Sue Spencer)**


	10. She won't treat me the same

**Spacial thanks to egzz for reviewing every chapter of my story so far!**

**Egzz rocks my socks and you can to if you start reviewing!**

**This chapter is still in the POV of Moon.**

**P.S.**

**Still looking for people to tell me the reason they want to be in my story and give me a name to use as one of the characters in this story.**

I was again woke to my angles face. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and her hair was in a mess. She was looking down at the floor and I saw she was crying. My sight was foggy but her face was the only thing I could bring into focus. I tried to reach out my hand to touch her face but I was so weak that my hand just fell down to my side. I looked around the room and saw where I was. A hospital.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a scratchy voice. I felt like I was about to be sick and my head felt so heavy that I was surprised that my neck hadn't broke from it's weight. I looked at her again and she had a look of shock on her face.

"He's awake! Oh my god he's wake!" She screamed this for dear life. I don't think anyone in the halls even noticed her screams because they just went on with their business.

"Brother!" Star ran into the room and threw her arms around me. She was sobbing into my ear and she whispered " I need you so don't ever scare me like that."

Jacob was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed and a looked relief on his face. I stared at him as Star sobbed in my ear.

Star finely got off me and ran to Jacob who welcomed her with opened arms. He was so big that his arms swallowed her as he embraced her. He kissed her on top of the head. She looked up at him with loving eyes and buried her face in his chest.

Leah walked over to me slowly and she still had a steady stream of tears going down her face. She embraced me as if I was some water balloon that she didn't want to break. This is why I didn't want her to know. If she knew I was sick she would have treated me like this all the time, even on that night they had spent together in the hotel room alone.

_It was perfect. She had just got out of the shower and I could smell the flowery fragrance of her hair from the bed. She was in a tight top with a pair of low waisted jeans. She was beautiful and I when she looked at me it sent shivers up my spin. She walked towards me and all I could think of was her the night I had met her. When she smoked the joint live it was something holy. She was giggling like a school girl at anything and everything. She had kissed him that night after Star and rick went into the room for some fun time. Her lips were soft and fit perfectly with mine._

_She walked over to the bed and sat next to me. She looked down and was kind of blushing. I always thought when girls blushed it was so cute. When Kyla Johnson blushed after we were picked to go in the closet at Tony Stones eleventh birthday party I went in and got to third base with her in the first four minutes. I stared at Leah now with her big dark brown eyes and thought how much I wanted just seven minutes in heaven with this amazing girl that I had just met but loved more then the moon I've known my whole life. _

"_Whoa! I didn't think it was possible but you look more beautiful then the last time I saw you." I couldn't help but stare at her. I had so many lines of poetry running threw my head that I had read over the years that described this feeling of love; ' I could feel your smile from a distance with the touch of your closeness profound' , 'Now I know why Shakespeare could not compare his love to a Summer's day.'. _

"_It's nothing really. I just got a shower." She said this still blushing. I could have jumped her right there and then. I decided I was going to play with her first. I slid off my bed as she looked down and got under my bed and I watched as she turned and looked for me. "Where did you go?"_

_I jumped up from under the bed and got on top of her in a playful way."I have a question for you." I held her down and looked straight into her eyes_

"_Ask away." Her smile was like the sun. Now I know what Romeo was talking about._

"_If you bit me will I turn into a werewolf?" I leaned in closer so my face was only inches away from hers. I started to feel warm and It was so warm that I thought her skin was on fire. She was the sun. "Whoa! Your hot."_

"_I know! It comes with being a were wolf. Were like the opposite of vampires." I looked at her and then I realized she just said vampires._

"_There's such things as vampires?" I gasped. Ever since I was a kid I dreamed of vampires and watched movies about them. I was hooked after watching my little vampire at the age of eight. "Like blood sucking, walking dead, biting you and you turn into a vampire too, vampire?" I realized how stupid I sounded to people but in my head I was smart. Actually I was really smart. I could name a poet just by one line of one of their poems. I was also good at math. I kept this all to myself. _

"_Um... well... yeah!" She blushed again and stuttered as she got the words out. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I was waiting for the right moment. _

"_Oh my god! I thought that was only in movies and stuff. Have you ever seen one?"I was acting stupider by the minite._

"_Have I seen one?" she giggled the same giggle as that first night we meet. "Not only have I seen one I have seen over 500. Vampires are a werewolf's enemy. I fight them."_

"_Really?" my mouth was wide open in shock._

"_Yeah! Why would I lie about stuff then?" She looked down at me and laughed. _

"_That is so cool." my eyes light up like a kid at Christmas._

"_Lets stop talking about them, OK?" she asked and I could since she really wanted to end the conversation._

"_Yeah, sure."I said leaning a little closer to her face_

"_And can you get off me?" she asked giggling._

"_Yeah! Sorry!" I got off her and started to laugh. I was about to lean in and kiss her but there was a knock at the door so I stopped. I knew it was Star because of the knock. I knew because she knocked on my door every night when we lived with our parents as little children. She would knock at my door after one of our fathers late night visits to her room in tears. I would let her sleep with me and I would tell her stories and recite poems all night long to help her sleep. _

"_Let me in! It's no fun smoking weed alone." she was so sad that she whinnied. I knew she was faking. She just didn't like being alone. I need this one night alone so I went to the door to talk her in to going to the bar that was just down the street. I seceded because she was gone before I could say bye. She understood why I need this night and was more then happy to let me have it. I loved my sister._

_I came back in the room to see Leah had changed into something very different._

_She was wearing a spaghetti strap tang-top and a pair of Star's short-shorts. I couldn't breath. I walked towards my bed but she grabbed my shirt and hauled me on top of her. She started to kiss me and I did the same back. I kissed her neck and she groaned in pleaser. She bit my ear I did the same. _

_After the best hour of my life (yes I said hour) we laid under the blankets staring up at the celling. We talked about everything. Her family and why she ran away and we talked about me. I told her about my parents and how they use to fight nonstop and how our father sexually abused Star for a weeks when they were young. He told her how their mother wouldn't do anything so I did. I also told her how I use to sooth Star with stories and Poems. I told her everything but one thing. Cancer. Because if she knew she would never do this with me again._

I looked at Leah and she smiled. "I'm so glade you OK" Then she grabbed my face and kissed me with suck passion that I almost passed out again. Or maybe I was wrong. I grabbed he ass.

"I am, too"


	11. Stars story

**This is going to be a long story and it's not even close to being over!**

**But on that note if people don't want to read anymore I will stop writing!**

**So if you want more just tell me... reviews are my life!**

**P.S this chapter in in Star's POV!**

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" a nurse asked me with a grim look on her face. I was sitting in the waiting room with Jake on one side of me and Leah on the other. That's how I always felt safe, in the middle of people, so I'm protected from all sides. They both looked down at me with sad eye, Jake is not sad for Moon as much as he is sad for me. I could tell Leah was dieing inside.

"Yes!" I stood up slowly and walked towards the nurse. She was short but very pretty and she was almost model like as she walked. I fallowed her in to a small room that had four chairs in it. "Is there something you need to tell me about my brother?" I said in a small voice.

"Sit down and we can talk about his condition and the test results." Her voice was soothing and she had a look of sorrow in her eyes. I knew it was bad, so bad that I had less time with him then I thought. My brother, protector and best friend is going to leave me all alone. I was starting to get more angry then sad. My brother knew the second he died I was going to fallow him with in the hour. I sat on one of the chairs and she did the same. She sat squared to me and placed one hand on my shoulder. I looked at her again and saw how young she was, she couldn't be much older then Moonie.

"Can you just tell me!" I demanded. I hated when people stretched out tell you some thing, shes telling me what the fate of my brother is, not who won American idol.

"Your brothers cancer has spread to his lungs and brain. This mean his Brain is starting to shut down. In less then two weeks he will lose control of his mind and body, he won't be the same brother you know. He has less then..." She paused and looked me in the eyes "I doesn't matter how long he has just make sure you give him all your love and care. He needs you right now and it's be known that love can cure any thing."

I sat back in the chair an looked at the celling. He needed me... I couldn't even help myself... how could I help him! I was getting even more angry. Love can not cure anything! Moon had more love in the last month then in his whole life and now his dieing! Love is death... Love is pain... There is mo such thing as love! Jake would find a way to hurt me, I was sure of it, it was only a matter of time. "Thank-you!"

I got up and ran into the waiting room and out the door. The sun was bright and blinded me as I ran threw the parking lot. I almost got hit by a red car that was pulling out of a parking spot but they stop just in time. They blew the horn, and it was so loud I covered my ears. I was so dizzy I fell to the ground. I knew I couldn't stay her so I got up and started to run again.

I ran for about ten minutes and had to stop. I found a bench and sat down.

_I sat on the bench and cried! I cried so much that multiple people stopped and asked me what's wrong and where my parents were. This was because I was only truth I had no clue where my parents were and I really didn't care. My father wasn't going to ever hurt me again. My brother promised me my father was going to stop. _

_'Star! Star!' I heard my brothers voice call out to me. It was late! Four-thirty in the morning actually. He finely spotted me and came to sit next to me. 'Were going to Aunt Sherry's in Washington.' That's all he needed to say and I stopped crying and turned to him._

_'Thank-you' I said wrapping my arms around him. I don't know what I would have done with out him._

I was brought back to reality by a young girls voice. "Are you OK?" I looked up to she a girl sitting next to me. She was about the same age I was when I ran away ten years ago. She was crying as well.

"Better question are you OK?" I asked the little girl. She was really crying and her face and eyes were red. I also noticed that she had bruises on her neck and arms.

"Well... no not really!" She said in a small voice.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" She was shaking and was still sobbing.

"No because my daddy will get mad at me." She looked so familiar as she said this.

"What's your name?" I asked shocked as I realized why she looked so familiar.

"Lilly Copper!" She said looking up at me with large blur eyes. "Do I know you?"

"No but you should! I know what happened you! Your father keeps coming home drunk and he comes into your room and beats you. Then he does things you don't like and tells you don't tell anyone!" I hugger her and I knew by the look on her face I was right. She was my sister! 


	12. IT HASN'T BEEN EASY!

**Thank-you so much for reading!**

**I know this story is so long but I think it's worth it!**

**So keep reviewing and keep reading because there will be more,**

**you can count on it!**

**LPOV**

We found them sitting on a bench in a near by park. Star and her new found sister were holding each other in their arms. I felt like crying when I saw the two of them. She was losing a brother and finding a sister.

The little girls name was Lilly and she was the tiniest thing I had ever seen. She was eight but looked more like six. She had blond hair and blue eyes, she looked a lot like Star. She was covered in bruises and her clothing looked like I hadn't been washed in several weeks.

"Come see your brother!" Star said as we walked into the hospital. Star held Lilly's hand every moment since we found her. She felt very protective over her because she knows what her younger sister went threw, but unlike Star, Lilly had no Moon. "This is moon!"

I fallowed her into Moon and saw the shock on his face when he saw Lilly. He saw the resemblance, too. "Who is this?" He asked in a clam voice as he looked down at Lilly who was now at his bed side.

"I'm Lilly! Your sister!" she said excitedly as she looked at her big brother. "

"Oh my god! You look just like Star did at your age." He said looking at her and putting his hand in her check. She put her hand over his and smiled.

"Are you sick?" She asked in a worried tone. She just meet him, her brother, for the first time and she is already worried his sick. She was so much like Star I couldn't help but look at her and then Star. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Yes I am." He said with a frown on his face. I looked at his face for a long time and I saw he was relaxed. He knew he was soon going to die and he was relaxed. "But don't worry because you have your big sister her to take you a way from that mean man."

"Your all so nice!" She was close to tears and she turned and hugged Star who was standing next to her.

"Star I think you and Lilly should go get some ice cream with Jacob. Would you like some ice cream?"

he asked Lilly with a smile on his face. I felt uneasy seeing the smile on his face.

"I would love some ice cream!" she said as she turned her love from Star to her newly found brother. She wrapped her arms around him. I heard him whispered in her ear. "I know it hasn't easy. I know there are times when it's tough, I know that things aren't always fair, but that doesn't mean it should rough. The journey should be a lot smoother, and life should play by the rules. Time passes too quickly in everything except when it heals our wounds. Some days will be better than others. Some are a little worse. Sometimes everything works out okay. Sometimes it's hard to get past the hurts,..." He stopped and looked down at her. She had her eyes closed and was waiting for him to finish.

"Is there more?" She asked with her eyes still closed and arms around him. We were all standing there listening to him as well. I looked at Star, she had a look on her face that was a mix of sadness and recognition. This was probably the same poem he resighted to her when they were little.

"With all my heart. I wish we had more answer. I want to let you know how much we care. I wish the path ahead were clear to see, and I could walk beside you all the way there. I want to be your guardian angle; someone that will watch over you. I want you to listen closely to heart. For it will always speck the truth. I want you to have faith in tomorrow. It will guide your steps today and I know that thungs haven't been easy but I know things will be okay!"

"Lets go get some ice cream!" Star said as Moon kissed the top of Lilly's head.

"Okay!" she said taking Star's hand. They both walked out of the room and I could see from the corner of my eye Star walk into Jake's awaiting arms.

"Why are you so okay with dieing?" I asked turning my attention to Moonie.

"Because I don't plan on dieing!" I knew the doctor said he might go a little loppy but by the looking his eyes he really had an idea.

"How do you plan on stopping your cancer from spreading and to cure it all together?" I asked moving to his side and leaning down to kiss him. "It's good you have hope but be serous."

"I am... me and Jake were talking and he told me about this girl named Bella..."


	13. Are you sure?

**You know the drill... Please review!**

**This is in Leah's POV again!**

"How else was I going to react?" I asked him after I calmed down. He had just spent about thirty minutes explain how he came to the conclusion he was going to be come a vampire.

"You want me to live, right?" he asked confused. I wasn't sure if her was high off pot or pain killers but he was a little out of it. He was looking all over the room and blurting out random things like 'The waters on fire' and 'How come the monkey's rollerskating!'

"Yes I want you to live but that's not living?" I said thinking of what he would have to do if he turned in to a bloodsucker. Why would Jacob even tell him about Bella and her 'family'? At this point I felt like going out and ripping Jacob limb from limb.

"I think it would be cool!" He said with a smile. "I wonder if I would have a power?"

"That's not important! You would have to do disgusting and vile things!" I looked down and played with me thumbs. "You wouldn't be you..."

"Yes I will... only I would live forever like you and I would drink blood! That's not so bad..." lifted his hand to me chin and pushed my face upwards. "I want to live forever with you! I would turn into a werewolf if I could but I can't!"

I looked into his eyes and saw that he had made his decision, I was going to have a vampire as a soul mate...grate! "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes I do! Please don't be mad, I want to live forever with you and I don't care what I have to do!" He was staring to rhyme and I was getting a little worried.

"I'm not mad..." I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at the fact he was right. The only way we could be to gather forever is if he turns into a vampire.

"Were leaving today!" He said as he got up and hauled a bag out of the white cupboard and started packing his things. "Star already knows!"

"Okay..." Started helping him pack. "Were driving?"

"That's the only way..." We finished packing and we both changed into fresh clothes. "Can you go tell Star we are leaving now?"

"Sure!" I made my way to the waiting room and saw star sitting there with Lilly in her laps and her lips attacked to Jacob's. "Do you not care that you have a girl at home that you have a girl at home that is waiting for you to come back? She loves you and she thought you loved her, too!"

"Leah you really know how to rune a moment don't you?" Jacob said as Star pulled away. "That's really none of your business!"

"It is when my best friend loves you and she doesn't now what a jerk you are!" I said.

"I know he loves Nessie, too!" Star pipped up. "I don't care! If you find love you don't just throw it away! I love Jake and plus Nessie is only like five now!"

"But she looks like she's thirteen and she acts old!" I said. She had to know what she was getting into.

"I don't care Leah!" she said in her small voice. "I really don't."

I didn't know what to say to her to make her understand how bad Jacob was for her. "Moonie said it's time to go!" I said and then I turned to walk into his room again.

We were on the road with in the hour but before we could go anywhere Star and Moonie had some unfinished business to deal with.

"This way!" Star said pointing to the left. I did as her said and turned left. We pulled on to a road that looked like one of the perfect neighborhoods from T.V. We drove down the street in till Star said "That's it! The house of evil." I could hear how much she was holing back her tears for Lilly.

"Can I stay here?" Lilly asked scared.

"Yes you can!" Moonie said leaning back and kissing her on the forehead. Then both of them got out.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" I asked looking at how weak Moon was.

"We need to do this alone!" Star said as she took in a deep breath and turned to face her childhood home.

"We'll be fine! You need to stay will Lilly so she's not scared." Moon turned and faced the house as well. They both walked towards the door. Half way up Moon took Stars hand in his own and turned to her and whispered something. Then Star straightened her back and walked right up to the door and knocked as hard as she could. After about two minutes a woman answered ans she had a look of shock on her face. She tried to close the door on them but moon pushed it opened. They both stormed in and closed the door behind them.

I looked at the house for a minute and studied it. It was white with black shutters. It had colorful flowers all around and a big maple tree in the front yard. I looked like every other house on the street. After I finished studying the house I looked back at Lilly who was cuddling into Jacob. "Are you okay?"

"No!" She said in a blank tone. "What if daddy hurts comes out and gets me? What if daddy hurts Star again?"

"He wouldn't take you away and he will never Star again! I promise!" You might think I said this but I didn't. It was Jacob who gave her these words of comfort. All I could do is stare at him like a moron.

"Promise?" Lilly asked looking up at Jacob and then me.

"We promise!" I answered for the both of us. I knew we could keep this promise because... I mean we're werewolf's for god sakes. I think we could handle this guy... at least that's what I thought.


	14. Where was her justice?

**Read at own risk!**

**This chapter gets pretty graphic!**

**You've been warned! **

**Please review!**

**MPOV**

"Don't go in there! Your father is sick!" My so called mother yelled at us as we opened the door to the room our father was in. I don't think she was lying about that monster being sick because I could hear the screams coming from the room. I pushed open the door and saw him sprawled out on the bed. He was shaking and he was rolling around in pain. I took a step in and his screaming stopped.

I looked over at Star and saw that she was shaking. Then I looked behind her and saw my mother, who had a look of pain on her face. "What's wrong with him?" I asked her with a cold hint to me voice.

"He was attacked be a animal in the yard. I heard him screaming and ran out to see him on the ground bleeding." she looked at Star with eyes that begged for forgiveness. "I am so sorry for what your father did to you, he didn't mean to hurt you or Lilly."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Star said in a loud and confident voice. I knew telling her that Lilly was out there waiting for her to come back with a smile and no regrets.

I looked back to the bed where the monster was laying and saw nothing but wrinkled bed sheets. "Where is he?" I asked anyone who could answer. I got an answer but not the one I wanted.

"Help! Help! John... please stop!" I heard my mothers voice suddenly screaming from the living room. Star looked at me frightened.

"You stay here I'll go see what's wrong!" I said knowing she was scared. I walked down the long hallway that lead to the sitting room. I turned the corner and saw those red eyes. The red eyes of the monster.

'What the hell!" Star fallowed me and saw the scene that was unfolding in front of our eyes. "Is he drinking her blood?"

"I'm not sure and I don't care! Lets get out of here!" I looked at my father sucking my mothers blood. I saw my mom lifeless body dangling there as he finished he off. I grabbed Stars hand and started to pull her towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?" His voice was one of the most scariest things I have ever heard. He had changed, he was thinner and his face was different. He looked like a actor, not like our father at all but it was him. "Well if it isn't my shining star." He raised his hand to Stars check and stroked it. She shivered at his touch and pulled away. "You smell very good to me right now! You have no idea how good!" he took in a deep and moved closer to Star.

"Get away from her you dirt bag! Do you not care that she is your daughter?" I yelled as he put his teeth out and moved closer to her neck. He pulled back as I said this and laughed.

"Are you really that stupid?" He said laughing again. He didn't wait for an answer he just showed his teeth again and bit down hard on Star's neck.

"Holy shit!" Star yelled and started to screamed. "Get him off me! Get him off me!" He seemed to like it when she yelled because when she stopped he bit her harder. "Help me!"

I was still holding her hand, I could fell her pain. I tried kicking him and punching him but he wouldn't stop. Star stopped screaming...the grip on my hand loosened...and then nothing... Where was Leah? Where was Jacob? Where was my sister? Where was her justice?


End file.
